No
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Well, you know how Akito is totally in love with Ikki? This is about that. Sorry about the summary, I'm new at this. PWP, LIME ? , foul language lol


Agito rode around aimlessly, quite unlike himself, but he was thinking about something other than blood. For once. Akito was babbling on about his outing with Ikki, which Agito had purposefully blocked his half of the mind to. Agito was listening quietly to his beloved brother, trying not to leap up and kill someone. He was itching to try out his new (previously owned by him) regalia. The feeling of the Fang in action was orgasmic, and God knows Agito needed to relieve some stress. _Akito _wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, he was too preocupied with watching Agito turn and turn from his vantage point in their mind.

"So I think you should go try out your Fang now, Agito," said Akito, smiling sweetly. Agito just continued to nod, his brother's voice white noise in his mind. Akito pulled him back out of conciousness to tell him to his face, since it was obvious he wasn't paying attention. Agito jumped, finding himself standing knee deep in blood. Akito schlucked his way over to him, picking carefully around bones and parts. He stood up on his tiptoes to push his kiss on Agito, but still maintained percarious balance lest he fall into the crimson lake. Agito rather liked Akito kissing him gently. It reassured them both, telling each other that they're there. Agito ran his tongue along their lips, suprised but not upset. Akito plled back and whispered "I think its time you use those regalia, Fang King." Agito's grin widened manaically, and his eyes lit up, shining with immenent death. He ran his hot tongue over Akito's cheek, still smiling. Akito laughed and pushed him back to the real world.

Agito wasted no time in scouting for teams, bloodlust almost overpowering. He found one B-class with his new cell phone, and he leapt upon them. His Fang ripped through the air, tearing skin and spreading the road. His hooks caught on clothes and flesh alike, ripping them to shreds. The cries of his prey rang gleefully in his ears. Until one brown-haired bitch had to get in the way.

As soon as Agito sent off his next Fang, it was ridden off target. Agito snarled, but Akito only sighed in adoration. Ikki rode up to Agito, placing his hand on top of Agito's head.

"Kid," he said, obviously amused. "What's up with you and blood?"

"Get the fucking fuck off me, fucking crow! Move your worthless piece of shit self out of my way! I swear if you don't get your fucking hand off me my next Fang is going into your fucking heart!" screamed Agito, swiping at Ikki as Ikki held his head away. Akito chuckled, and Agito accidentally said out loud "You want some too? Don't make me go in there, you sonofabitch!" That only made Akito laugh harder. Somehow Ikki knew what was happening because he started laughing too. Agito opened his mouth to shout another string of profanities, but before he got more than half a "fuck" out, Akito switched in.

Akito stood on the tips of his ATs to kiss Ikki, but he still had his hand on his head, so he only slipped foward and fell on his face. Ikki stopped laughing and crouched down, checking to see if it was Akito before he got too close. Akito took this oportunity to kiss Ikki full on the mouth, pouting a little when Ikki pulled back abruptly but pleasd to see he failed to wipe ther kiss off. Agito growled inside their mind, very overbearing like a concerned parent, but Akito just shushed him.

"_I'm the only one allowed to kiss you, love,_" said Agito, huddled in his usual dark corner (AN:/ the one in your mind that has your math book and that one worksheet you never turned in) and playing idly with his hooks. Akito continued down the street with Ikki silently, weaving around him as he sped along. Ikki was watching him, also silent, and looking halfheartedly for Ringo.

"_But you know how much we love him,_" insisted Akito, smiling at his brother. Agito chuckled darkly. "_Yeah, I guess we do... fucking crow._" Akito laughed out loud and Ikki looked oddly at him, but kept quiet. They found Ringo on the railing over the city, swinging her legs, the picture of innocence. Ikki came up to her and sighed, turning her head to him and kissing her full on the lips, looking pointedly at Akito. Akito felt his heart catch in his throat and sputtered a broken rendition of Ikki's name.

"I'm dating Ringo now, Akito," Ikki said slowly, refusing to look in his eyes. "I really love her-" he wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled broadly, "-and we'll be together forever, you see, and... well... no more kissing me! I have a girlfriend now!" Akito's eye filled up with tears, and he let a choked sob escape his lips. Agito screamed in fury, tears streaming out of his eyes. Akito tryed to keep his hand at his side, seething at his naivety, but Agito pulled it up and switched in.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" shouted Agito, uncharacteristic tears streaming out of his covered and uncovered eyes. They were hot, like fresh blood, but not nearly as sweet. Ikki steped back, pulling Ringo behind him. Agito pulled the patch off completely, opening both of his eyes wide. His and Akito's rage merged, forcing a strangled cry to rip from his throat. Ikki took another step back, fearful now.

"You were supposed to be our wings, you fuckface! You were supposed to let Akito fly, and take Agito with him! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET US FLY!" yelled Agito, unable to control the link between himself and his brother. He revved his ATs, holding back and pushing foward. "I fucking hate you! Get the fuck out of our lives, or we'll take you out! Akito loves you, but Agito stop, I need to kill him, Agito no! I can't let him live, he broke us, get off Agito, thats it I'll kill him now!"

"NO!" Akito screamed, wrenching himself backward. He turned as he fell, grasping at the concrete, snarling. He lifted his head and turned to lock eyes with Ikki, blood dripping from his head. "Run. Go now!" he said, shaking uncontrolably. He shut his eyes tight, and Ikki was horribly reminded of the one other instance where Agito got out of control. He shuddered in horror. He looked around at Ringo to find her already gone. If this could scare a king, would he make it?

"You little shit!" yelled Agito, temporarily in control of the body. He got up slowly, catching Ikki by suprise when he sped foward and caught him in the stomach with a Fang. Ikki fell to his knees, spitting blood. Agito brought his foot up, prepared to bash Ikki's head in for hurting his brother. But he was thrown off by the sound of himself sobbing. The tears from his right eye had long since stopped, but his left eye was streaming. Akito yelled out, a primal wail of despair. Agito stumbled, and unable to connect any further with Akito, kicked Ikki hard in the ribs before riding off.

He sat in a dark alley, his patch gone and no block of communication. Akito's rage had dulled into depression but Agito's renewed everytime he thought of Ikki. Which was a lot. Agito was this close to accepting Ikki as a part of their lives, as Akito's lover, but he broke their wings. He pulled the feathers one by one, shattered the veins, and mangled the roots. Akito was sobbing loudly, his head pounding from his own screams. Agito hugged himself, rubbing his arms for warmth, trying to shsh his brother. He didn't have a barier so he couldn't kiss Akito, tell him it was going to be alright. He pushed himself up off the wall, still wailing. The sound kept the whole rest of the district silent, as if it was anticipating something. Agito wiped his eyes and petted his head, shushing quietly.

Akito eventually caught control of himself and took off his jacket. Agito was about to protest, but Akito just took out his sticker and slapped it over Kogarasumaru's. He put the jacket back on and Agito tried moving foward. Akito paused, then relented, and Agito pushed them toward the hospital.

He snuck through the back into the storage room and grabbed a handfull of patches, shoving them into his jacket pocket and tying one on. He let Agito do the rest, ie getting back out and riding down to the beachfront. He slept within himself, crying in his sleep. Agito kept himself void of emotion, unwilling to go under again. He didn't want to hunt, or sleep, or even attempt to stop riding. He was going as fast as his ATs would take him, barely concentrating on where he was going. He felt cold, frozen. There was no way they would get their wings now.

He stopped abruptly, snapping his head up. Spitfire was there, leering down at him. Agito didn't give any acknowledgement to his former "lover" (AN:/ i like agifire much better than agitoakira... heh) and startedp again. Spitfire caught his arm and wrapped his other hand around the small boy's waist. Agito continued to look down, not caring that Spitfire let go of his arm and began brushing his hair from his eyes. He looked up only when Spitfire pulled his chin up. Fire leant down and kissed him, shoving his searing tongue into Agito's mouth. Agito was as motionless as ever, the only thing that responded to Spitfire was Akito, who woke up quite suddenly. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Agito's neck and kissing him inside their mind. While Agito was savoring the taste of his brother's mouth, he inadvertantly responded to Spitfire. The elder pulled away, suprised, but Agito was standing stock-still again.

Inside their mind, Akito smiled sadly. "Can I see him?" he asked his love, swaying gently and creating small ripples in the blood-lake. Agito tried to smile back, but was just too angry. He nodded, and kissed Akito once more before reaching up and switching the patch.

Akito reached up to twine his fingers in Fire's hair, and pulled him down to kiss him. Spitfire chuckled and held back, asking "So Agito left then? Ha, he's such a pussy." "_Thats my word you jackass_," muttered Agito, but continued to watch attentively. Akito shook his head and forced a smile, kissing Spitfire hard on the mouth. He could feel his body heating from the contact, it radiated into his very soul and lifted his worries about Ikki.

He pulled away shortly, seeing a flicker of movement over Fire's shoulder. Akito brushed it off as unimportant, but Agito saw it. It was Ikki, and he had looked shocked to see Akito there. Agito smirked in their mind, dropping his emotional guard to contemplate the return of the Crow.

* * *

Akito went slowly back to Spitfire's apartment, still afraid for his innocence (AN:/ sexual innocence). Fire was leering at him again, but he tried to ignore it.

"_I'll stay in his house for you, love,_" said Agito, frowning slightly. Akito nodded, too tired to remember that Agito was inside them. He lifted his arm heavily, reaching for the patch. Spitfire saw this movement, and started forward (AN:/ he was going to rape Akito so hard he would taste it, heh, I'm a perv... but you're reading it), but the wide awake and pissed off Agito was already in control.

"Lets get one thing straight, asshole. You are not to touch Akito _at all_ tonight, do you understand?" Spitfire was a king himself, but had the sense not to cross Agito when he was mad. Agito nodded curtly in Fire's direction, riding ahead to give Fire a teasing glance at his ass. And Fire enjoyed it. A lot. So much that he emulated Ikki and held the top of Agito's head, pullig him into a swift spin. Spitfire rode close to the perfectly-balanced-yet-backwards-riding Agito and planted a wanton kiss on his mouth. Agito moaned, which was actually a muffled sigh because his test was going exactly as it should.

Spitfire slowed, practically running up the stairs of his apartment and holding a pretty angry still Agito around the waist.

***WARNING! THIS IS WHERE IT REALLY STARTS TO GET MATURE!***

Agito moaned again, for real this time, and pulled at the zipper of Spitfire's jacket hurriedly. At the same time, Spitfire pulled off Agito's former Kogarasumaru jacket and his shirt, feeling his smooth, underage chest. Akito watched Agito attentively, switching roles and being all "overprotective". Agito, while siding his tongue into Spitfire's mouth, turned to Akito and hugged him tightly. He turned them slightly so Akito could no longer see and whispered gently to him.

"_Please, love, don't watch this. I don't want you to see, you don't need to-_" but Akito interrupted him. "_Don't worry, I won't watch. I think I'll just rest awhile... I miss Ikki... *sniff*_," he whispered back. Agito gave him a chaste kiss, pushing him into their throne and finger-combing his hair. He sat with Akito until he fell asleep, then continued with his (AN:/ someone give me a better word here please) blasphemy.

Spitfire, ever in a hurry, laved at three of his fingers while Agito kissed his neck. Agito saw this and smirked, knowing it would be good. Fire attempted to push Agito on all fours and pull his pants off and almost got a Fang to the face. Agito laughed with real amsement, a first for him, and wiped the blood from where Fire's fingernails dug nto his skin off onto his shirt. Fire pulled his fingers out of his mouth and frowned.

"There is no way in bloody hell that I'm taking," he said adamantly, tugging at Agito's waistband again. "I would't expect you to," said Agito, swinging his hips and pulling Fire loose. Spitfire took off his ATs and nodded at Agito to follow. He took off his ATs reluctantly, holding on to them protectively. Fire made for them and got a swift kick to the head. Agito screamed in triumph and threw his ATs up into the air. Fire got up again but Agito grabbed onto one of his ATs and sent off a Fang, very nearly hitting Fire. Agito slipped his ATs on and took Fire's with him, leaving his shirt and taking his jacket. Spitfire ran toward him but Agito was too fast, fueled by his excitement.

He relented and, right before jumping off the balcony, tossed Fire's ATs back to him. "Let that be a lesson, fuckface. I am the ultimate king, and no one will be at the top of the tropiem unless I consent. You can tell that to your little "Genisis" too." Spitfire sneered, hurt at the loss of the nicest piece of ass he had ever seen, but defiant at said piece of asses claimes.

"Don't think I don't know Agito. Ikki is coming to Genisis, and we will raise him up. You don't stand a chance. Agito felt a sharp pain in his heart but brushed it off and sneered right back. "He cares about the girl king, Ringo now," he said, obviously shocking Fire. "He won't be coming to your shitheaded friends and sooner than he'll be coming to me." Agito's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Had he really just said that? Holy shit, he did! Fire narrowed his eyes and smirked, but before he cold say anything Agito jumped up and over the railing.

He freefell for a while, ontemplating his situation. Itwas starting to get light outside, he must have been with Spitfire for a couple of hours, kissing and touching. He found himself low on the city, too close to the ground for comfort. He pushed off a couple of buildings and went flying again, but refused to go any higher than the tallest of the buildings. He felt as if he coldn't fly as high without Ikki. Akito was waking up, and wanted out.

"_Agito, I need to talk to him,_" he said, sounding very small and weak. Agito snarled but couldn't disagree with his brother, so he made for his old household. "_Are you mad at me?_" asked Akito, eyes welling up. Agito just shook his head, keeping his mouth shut tight. Then he caught sight of it. Ringo and Ikki, laughing as they flew overhead. Agito made to kill them, but his hand brought itself up and switched the patch.

Akito's eye burned with rage, but he refused to cry. He hit the ground running and shot up again, aiming his foot straight for Ringo's head. He hit her, but in the shoulder, and he rebounded, flipping wildly before he unchained the hooks and leapt up again. Ringo turned and saw him, clutching her bleeding arm. Ikki dropped and pulled Ringo with him, expecting it to be Agito, and almost died of shock when he saw it was Akito, smiling maliciously.

"Akito, don't!" shouted Ikki, but Ringo just shook her head and smirked like the cocky bitch she was (AN:/ sorry if you really like Ringo, I mean, shes ok, but...) and went for the small boy. Akito was very inexperienced with the Fang, and couldn't figure out for the life of him how to set it off. "_Let me do it!_" screeched Agito, amplifying his voice so much that Akito nearly doubled over in pain. He spat some blood onto the ground, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, and refused his younger brother.

"No," he said out loud, stepping foward. "This is for my love." His eyes flickered to Ikki, who was standing close to Ringo protectively, then back to her. "Lets go, bitch." Ringo frowned, but went foward, overconfident in her abilities. "I've got this Ikki," she said over her shoulder, but Ikki went with her anyway. They all went into the air simultaneously. Ringo followed Akito all the way up, and Ikki straggled behind. They're going too high! he thought frantically, but he knew neither party would listen if he told them.

*IM NOT THAT GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES SO BARE WITH ME*

*ACTUALLY THE FIGHT SCENE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN GET MY SHIT STRAIGHT*


End file.
